Time Dilation Accelerator
The Time Dilation Accelerator was a device that could open inner-dimensional portals allowing for near instant travel between two points. History Earth-92131 Spot After Jonathan Ohnn quit working for Stark Enterprises, Kingpin hired him to create a machine capable of opening time dilation portals. Ohnn worked with his lab assistant, Sylvia Lopez, to create the Time Dilation Accelerator. Ohnn then test ed the Time Dilation Accelerator to open a portal. However, Ohnn was accidentally sucked into the portal. While traveling through the portal several loose portals attached themselves to Ohnn's body. Ohnn then learned that he could create and control time dilation portals with his mind. Ohnn, now calling himself the Spot, was determined the keep the Time Dilation Accelerator out of Kingpin's hands. Spot created a time dilation portal in the sky but forgot to close it. The longer the portal stayed open the bigger it got so Spider-Man and Spot had to work together to close it before it could destroy the entire planet. Spot used the Time Dilation Accelerator to increase his own power. However, he had to go inside the portal to close it. The Time Dilation Accelerator was then lost in limbo. Hobgoblin While in limbo the Time Dilation Accelerator uncontrollably created portals and eventually ended up back in New York City where it was found by a man named Lenny Luntz. Lenny took the Time Dilation Accelerator to a pawn shop and tried to get some money for it. However, Lenny accidentally activated the Accelerator and it created a portal. Lenny was nearly sucked into the portal but he was saved by Spider-Man. Hobgoblin then flew to the scene and stole the Time Dilation Accelerator from Spider-Man. Hobgoblin used the Time Dilation Accelerator to rob several banks around New York City. However, the Accelerator began to run out of power. This power outage caused a portal to close too early and nearly cut off Hobgoblin's arm. Hobgoblin later approached his spy at Crime Central and he gave Hobgoblin a new power pack. However, the spy told Hobgoblin that was the last power pack. Hobgoblin then came up with a plan to get more power packs for the Time Dilation Accelerator. Hobgoblin later approached Kingpin at Crime Central and told him that he needed another power pack. Kingpin reluctantly agreed. Hobgoblin later used the Time Dilation Accelerator to rob the federal gold repository. However, Spider-Man was waiting for him. Spider-Man and Hobgoblin then went through a time dilation portal and ended up back at Crime Central. Spider-Man and Hobgoblin fought. However, Green Goblin soon arrived and started to fight both Spider-Man and Hobgoblin. However, Hobgoblin was able to use the Time Dilation Accelerator to open a portal and escape. Green Goblin Green Goblin knew that Hobgoblin was really Jason Macendale and confronted him at his mansion. Green Goblin was able to subdue Jason and took the Time Dilation Accelerator from. Green Goblin then used the Accelerator to open a portal to OsCorp and Green Goblin, Jason, and Felicia Hardy went through it. Spider-Man was able to track them to OsCorp. There Spider-Man and Green Goblin fought. Green Goblin was almost able to use the Time Dilation Accelerator to kill Spider-Man. However, Spider-Man was able to damage the Time Dilation Accelerator. Because of the damage to the Time Dilation Accelerator it created an unstable portal. Green Goblin knew that he was beat and wanted to escape through the portal. Spider-Man tried to warn Green Goblin that the portal was unstable. However, Green Goblin went into the portal anyway. However, there was enough power left in the Time Dilation Accelerator to return Green Goblin to Earth. Green Goblin then began to plot his revenge against Spider-Man. Green Goblin later miniaturized the Time Dilation Accelerator so it could strap to his chest. Green Goblin then used the Time Dilation Accelerator to spy on Spider-Man and learn that he was really Peter Parker. During Spider-Man and Green Goblin's final battle the Time Dilation Accelerator was damaged and ended up being sucked into one of its own time dilation portals. Earth-TRN387 Earth-98311 Trivia *The Time Dilation Accelerator was original to Spider-Man: The Animated Series. *Had a sixth season of Spider-Man: The Animated Series been produced Mysterio would have found the Time Dilation Accelerator and would have used it to open a portal to the Dark Dimension to bring Dormammu to Earth. Spider-Man would have then teamed up with Ghost Rider to defeat both villains. :*The sixth season would have also revealed that when Mary Jane Watson fell through a portal created by the Time Dilation Accelerator it transported her to 19th century England. This means that the Accelerator also had the power to transport people through time, not just from one location to another. Category:Technology Category:Items Category:A-Z